


Lil' Cal

by ShatteredAngel



Series: Aster(ology) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Five year old OC, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Lil' Cal Posseses Bro, Mentions of possesion, Mute OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredAngel/pseuds/ShatteredAngel
Summary: Aster didn't know much. What he did know could be put into a short, simple list.!. he knew how to count to a hundred, read, and write.2. the sky is blue, the grass is green, and Smuppets are cute.3. Aster Lucille Strider HATED Lil' Cal





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything recognizable. Aster is my own OC.

Little Aster Lucille Strider didn't know much. He was only five and didn't care to. He knew how to count to a hundred and his ABC's. He knew that the sky is blue, the grass is green, and Smuppets were cute. He also knew with out a doubt that he hated Lil' Cal.

He knew that Bro loved the noodly puppet. Dave was okay with it. Aster hated it with all of his five year old self. He, of course, never let that hatred show. Aster may not have been the smartest five year old around, but, he knew that there was something different about Lil' Cal. Something wrong. Something... Evil.

The tiny silent child could see it in the cold lifeless eyes of the strange puppet. An intelligence that never should have been there. It shouldn't have been able to move on its own, either. Puppets needed a puppet master to move, yet for Lil' Cal, there was none at times.

Bro never put Lil' Cal in the twin brothers' shared room. Never. Lil' Cal almost always seemed to end up there at night, though. Aster always had strange and scary dreams when he did. The only reason he got any sleep some nights was because Dave would put th puppet in the living room and shut the door. he would then procede to hold his smaller, mute twin the rest of the night.

Sometimes Lil' Cal disappeared. When that happened Bro would be different. he would get kind of weak, but he would hug the twins and appologise for his actions when the puppet was around and give them kisses. he would cook for them and take them to the park to play. he would also try and teach them sighn language so Aster could communicate easier. Dave found it funny. He didn't need sign language to understand his brother, Aster could communicate just fine to him. Bro would then explain once more that they needed to learn this because not every one would know what Aster was trying to say like Bro and Dave could.

"Aster is special, Lil' Man. He can't talk like we can. it's harder for him to communicate his needs and wants and ideas to other people. This will help him."

After that Dave would be a model student. Aster loved it when Lil' Cal was gone. it only lasted a week at the most every couple of months.

When Cal returned Bro would be cold and distant once more. he would be rough with them as he taught them how to Strife. He would almost ignore Aster and focus more on Dave. Aster hated that. It didn't matter though. he still loved Bro no matter what.

Aster didn't know much. What he did know could be made into a short little list.

1\. Aster knew how to count to a hundred and how to read and write a bit.

2\. The sky is blue, the grass is green, and Smuppets were cute.

3\. Aster Lucille Strider **HATED** Lil' Cal

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to put this out there. It may or may not just remain a drabble/oneshot. it all depends on the feedback I get on this.


End file.
